Que dificil es ser papa
by Pallola
Summary: Cell descrubrira que traer hijos al mundo no es nada mas "parirlos" y ya... ONESHOT


**Papa soltero...**  
  
Nos encontramos en el infierno... sentado bajo un árbol estaba un personaje muy conocido de color verde (que no es Piccolo), me refiero al androide Cell.

Como en el infierno no hay oponentes fuertes (y con Freezer en la cárcel por las travesuras de las fuerzas G-new... y las locuras de su padre de apoderarse del castillo de piedra en el centro de un lago) no tenía con quien entrenar así que lo hacía mentalmente (mentalmente... jajajaja... mentira, se queda dormido, Pero no se lo digan a nadie) Cierto día mientras "entrenaba" escucho ruidos extraños en los arbustos cercanos a el... no le tomó mucha importancia, pero el ruido se incrementaba... cuando abrió los ojos miró como 7 aureolitas revoloteaban como mariposas cerca de su cara...  
  
Cell: no.., NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Cell jr. (al unísono): MAMI!!!!!!!!! Cell: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
Bien, Cell estaba en shock-enojado por que lo que veía, de pronto de los arbustos sale Kaio-sama  
  
KS: hola mi verde amigo - a lo que Cell le responde tomándolo por el cuello

Cell: que significa esto!!!!!!!

KS: oye!! puedo hacer que te castiguen por esto, ahora suéltame y te lo explicaré - y Cell lo suelta pero aun sigue enojado - lo que pasa es que tus engendros han estado en la Guardería Infernal S. A. de C. V. desde que murieron y ahora es tiempo de que los cuides...

Cell: YOOO!!!!! no tengo tiempo para estupideces

KS: oye, son tus hijos, mira nada mas su carita tierna, snif... además, tu los trajiste al mundo, debes hacerte cargo de estas pequeñas bestias

Cell: pues no lo haré, por mi que se pudran

KS: te advierto que si los lastimas, recibirás un castigo, te estaré vigilando, así que mas vale que seas bueno con ellos, este es tu castigo por todo lo que le hiciste a la Tierra  
  
Y así, Kaio-sama se fue volando, no sin antes dejar advertido a Cell, pero ahora que hará con 7 "mini-me" que cuidar??? Como pretende deshacerse de ellos???  
  
Cell recibió el castigo de cuidar a sus propios hijos, lo cual no admitía. Los pequeños se pusieron a corretear alrededor de su padre y gritaban y gritaban y a Cell le estaba dando una migraña...  
  
Cell jr. (al unísono) MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI...... - los niños estaban contentos por ver a su padre otra vez

Cell jr. 3: ahora tendremos mucho tiempo libre para estar contigo mami y jugarás con nosotros y te abrazaremos y nos contarás cuentos...

Cell jr. 1: ahora estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre, por siempre y para siempre, por siempre y para siempre...

Cell: NO LO SOPORTO MAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! - el 'ki' de Cell se elevó y los Cell jr. salieron disparados en todas direcciones y en ese momento Cell fue fulminado por un rayo, cortesía de Kaio-sama (tipo Zeus)

KS(con voz celestial): te advertí que te vigilaría, no intentes hacerlo otra vez Cell: y ahora que hago con ellos???............ ya se!!!  
  
Al día siguiente Cell se dirigió al periódico del infierno y puso un anuncio en clasificados...

**_"Se regalan Cell jr. interesados hablar con Cell en el infierno"_** **__**  
  
Cell pensaba que solo circulaba en el infierno, pero por causa del destino, el periódico llegó a manos de Kaio-sama...  
  
KS: veamos que hay en los clasificados, talvez vendan un buen planeta - y al abrirlo y empezar a leer - Cell...............  
  
Cell: espero que alguien se interese en el anuncio - y al ir caminando ZOOMM!! Otro rayo lo dejó semiquemado en el suelo

KS (con voz celestial): es la segunda vez que te digo, no lo hagas otra vez!!!  
  
Esa tarde Cell seguía en el mismo árbol, con el mismo pensamiento, pero los Cell jr., por ser niños, jugaban y gritaban y Cell no lo soportaba mas...  
  
Cell: QUE NO PUEDEN CALLARSE PEQUEÑAS BESTIAS, JUEGUEN EN OTRO LUGAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Los Cell jr., sin decir nada mas, hicieron caso a Cell y se fueron a jugar por ahí, aunque el ruido seguía siendo el mismo. Cell se fue a sentar al árbol en el que estaba antes, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en un método para deshacerse de ellos... con el pasar de los minutos, el ruido hecho por los Cell jr. disminuía. A Cell le parecía extraño, pero no le importaba mucho... pero ya cuando el silencio era perturbador, Cell abrió los ojos por mera curiosidad y se encontró con... los 7 Cell jr. sentados a su alrededor, imitándolo!! Cell se quedó muy extrañado y empezó a rascarse la cabeza y para su sorpresa los Cell jr. también!!!  
  
Cell: tal parece que están dispuestos hacer lo que yo haga  
  
Y para comprobar su 'lealtad' Cell se levantó y voló muy alto y los Cell jr. también... se puso de cabeza y los Cell jr. también... se estrelló en un árbol y los Cell jr. también... y para terminar se arrancó un brazo y los Cell jr. también!!! Claro, otro rayo fulminó a Cell  
  
Cell: mmm... esto podría ser conveniente para mi...  
  
Días después.......

Nos encontramos con Cell en una de las playas del infierno, con una piña colada en la mano, mientras un par de Cell jr. lo abanicaban con unas hojas de palma, otro sostenía una sombrilla, otro traía las bebidas y el resto bailaba hawaiiano...  
  
Cell (para sus adentros): ¡Ahh, esto es vida! Sabía que podría aprovecharme de la obediencia incondicional que me tienen estos niños.

Cell Jr 2: ¿Quieres más uvas, mami?

Cell: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ASÍ!

Cell Jr.2: Está bien, querida madre...

Cell: Sí, sólo unas pocas más... Así está bien. Te puedes ir a jugar con tus hermanitos.  
  
En ese momento, Recoom y Burtta surcan los cielos, cuando de repente ven a Cell cuidando de sus siete pequeños en la bahía.  
  
Recoom (gritando): ¡Oye, cómo está la "mami" más famosa del Más Allá!

Recoom y Burtta: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...!

Cell (gritando): ¡Insectos, cuando los liquide, no quedará suficiente de ustedes para llenar una cuchara!

Burtta: ¡No lo creo! Sabemos muy bien que estás vigilado por Kaioh Sama del Norte, y si te atreves siquiera a ponernos un dedo encima, te irá muy mal. ¿O me equivoco?

Cell: ¡¡¡FRACASADOS!!!

Recoom: Así que... ¡Lero, lero! Vámonos, Burtta, porque Jeeze y Gurdo nos están esperando en la heladería. ¡Nos vemos, Blanca nieves, y cuida muy bien de tus siete enanos!  
  
Mientras Recoom y Burtta se alejan hilarantes, Cell se encuentra inmóvil en su silla, con los ojos rojos de furia. Un Cell Jr. lo toca para ver si reacciona, ganándose con esto un severo golpe.  
  
Cell: ¡¡¡KAIOH SAAAAAAMAAAAAA!!!

KS: ¡Ya, ya te escuché, no tienes por qué gritarme al oído!

Cell: ¿Qué? ¿De dónde saliste?

KS: Eso no interesa. ¿Para qué me invocaste? ¡Más te vale que sea importante!

Cell: ¡Kaio Sama, tienes que dejarme darle una lección a ese par de imbéciles!

KS: ¡No, no, no, olvídate de eso! Si te dejara a ti hacer lo que quisieras, tendría que hacer lo mismo con los demás y este lugar se convertiría en un infierno... ¡Ji, ji, ji! El infierno convertido en un infierno ¡Recórcholis, lo hice otra vez!

Cell: Pero es que...

KS: ¡Nada! He dicho.

Cell: ¡Entonces desaparece a estos niños, por favor!

KS: ¿Cómo crees que YO sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? Finalmente, tú y tus siete pequeños han aprendido a convivir en armonía. No voy a ser yo quien los separe de nuevo.

Cell: ¡Pero es que tú no entiendes! Yo no soy un padre... ¡Soy un guerrero, un VILLANO!

KS: ¿Y entonces quién te mandó a tener septillizos, eh? Si quieres que me los lleve, yo podría... ¡NO! Olvídalo.

Cell: ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dímelo, haré lo que sea!  
  
Kaio Sama: ¿En seeeeeerio?  
  
Cell: ¡Nunca había hablado tan en serio como ahora!  
  
Kaio Sama: ¡Entonces te lo diré! Si logras hacerme reír, me los llevo. Si no, se quedan contigo.  
  
Cell: ¡AH, NO!  
  
Kaio Sama: Tú decides...  
  
Cell: ¡Está bien, está bien! Es un trato.  
  
Pasa un buen rato, mientras Cell piensa en algo que pueda hacer reír a Kaio Sama (o sea, cualquier cosa). Cuando por fin se le ocurre, mira al Kaio del Norte directo a los ojos, gira la cabeza para ver si los Cell Jr. están tras él, y procede... ¡SCRATCH! Se arranca la cola, y los siete Cell Jr. hacen lo mismo.  
  
Cell: ¡Taaaráaaaaa!  
  
Kaio Sama (aguantando la risa): ¡Eso no fue divertido!  
  
Pero sí que lo fue, y Kaio Sama prefiere alejarse de inmediato, para que Cell no lo vea reírse a carcajadas.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freezer ha salido de prisión, después de una larga temporada. Para celebrarlo, él y otros villanos se han reunido para jugar una amistosa partida de Poker. Como es de suponerse, Cell está invitado. Él y sus siete hijos asisten puntuales al juego, pero como los Cell Jr. son muy pequeños para jugar, permanecen tranquilos en el suelo, mientras los mayores se concentran en sus cartas.  
  
Cell: ¡Full! ¿Qué les parecen mis tres ases y dos reyes, señores?  
  
Freezer: Ejem...  
  
Cell: ¿Eh?  
  
Freezer: ¡Escalerilla de color! Siento decirlo, amigos, pero volví a ganar.  
  
En la siguiente ronda...  
  
Cell: ¡BLIND!  
  
Cold: ¿Estás seguro?  
  
Cell: ¡Por supuesto! No puedo perder... ¡Niños, aléjense de esa laguna!  
  
Cell Jr.: ¡OK, mami, es decir, papi!  
  
Babidi: Empiezo yo: straight con comodín.  
  
#20: Tengo un póker de cuatro ases.  
  
Radix: Oo Voy.  
  
Cold: Yo también voy.  
  
Freezer: ¡Qué mal! Dos damas y dos valets...  
  
Cell: (...)  
  
Cold: ¿Y bien?  
  
Cell: Olvídenlo... ¡Rayos, sólo me quedan veinte dólares de los diez mil que traje!  
  
Babidi: ¡Demonios, Cell! No has tenido mucha suerte el día de hoy. Si pierdes nuevamente en la próxima partida, ¡vas a tener que apostar a tus Cell Jrs.!  
  
Cell: ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Galleta?  
  
Babidi: ¿GALLETA dijiste? ¡Sabes muy bien que detesto ese sobrenombre!  
  
Cell: ¡Oh, discúlpame! Lo olvidé por completo... ¡CHOCO-BABIDI!  
  
Babidi: ¿Vas a seguir insultándome? ¡Prefiero ser Choco-Babidi que un pollo rostizado como tú!  
  
Cell: ¡No me provoques gusano, o te amarraré por los pocos pelos que tienes del siguiente cometa con destino al Paraíso!  
  
Freezer: ¡Ya basta bravucones, no peleen! Vamos a seguir jugando...  
  
Cell y Babidi (al unísono): ¡CÁLLATE!  
  
Freezer: Está bien.  
  
#20: Ya cálmate, Cell. No le busques pelea a ese fanfarrón, que de paso es inferior a ti. Además, tú nunca serías capaz de apostar alguno de mis siete nietecitos, ¿verdad?  
  
Al cabo de dos horas, Freezer tiene ya tres Cell Jr. en su poder, Babidi dos y Radix uno.  
  
Cell: Voy, de nuevo...  
  
Cold: ¿Qué tal? ¡Esta vez obtuve un flux de cinco piques! Bien, Cell, parece que tu último Cell Jr. será mi pequeño sirviente de ahora en adelante.  
  
Cell: Así parece... Escuchen, chicos, ya no tengo algo más que apostar, así que me voy.  
  
Cell se levanta de su silla, y se aleja volando del lugar. En ese momento, Kaio Sama aparece frente a él.  
  
Kaio Sama: ¡Canalla! ¿Cómo pudiste apostarlos? ¡Ellos no merecen ser mayordomos de esos granujas!  
  
Cell: Tienes razón, Kaio Sama. – dijo algo "triste", en realidad pensaba en algo  
  
Kaio Sama: Es natural. Ahora debes estar muriendo del remordimiento.  
  
Enseguida, Cell se concentra y se comunica mentalmente con sus retoños.  
  
Cell: Cell Jrs. ¿me escuchan? ¡Les ordeno que acaben con sus nuevos dueños y que regresen hacia mí!  
  
Acto seguido, los Cell Jrs. le dan una paliza a Freezer, Babidi, Radix y Cold. Después de eso, Cell les ordena hacer puré de Fuerzas Especiales Ginew.  
  
Cell: Como podrás ver, los Cell Jr. sólo siguen órdenes de una persona... ¡YO! Además, yo jamás permitiría que ellos fueran esclavizados por esos debiluchos.  
  
Kaio Sama: ¡Te has metido en un grave problema conmigo, Cell! Bueno, por lo menos no eres un padre desnaturalizado.  
  
Cell: Así es.  
  
Tanto Cell como sus siete hijos son encerrados juntos. Una vez más, Cell se enorgullece de su ingenio, aunque éste le haya costado la libertad. También se siente orgulloso del poder que tienen sus Cell Jrs., y no lamenta tener que pasar el resto de la eternidad con ellos. Lo único que en verdad le preocupa es que sus hijos no dispongan de la imagen materna que todo niño necesita, y es por eso que cuando salga de prisión, buscará una pareja que le sirva de madre a sus pequeños. ¡Después de todo, las mujeres se sienten especialmente atraídas por los padres solteros!

Fin

**Notas de la autora**

Sacudiendo el baúl de los recuerdos, me encontré con este fic que escribí como hace 2 años. Estó loco. Solo espero que sea de su agrado. En lo personal, no me agrada mucho la forma en que lo redacte, pero, en fin.

Nos vemos


End file.
